The Choice
by Tamena
Summary: This is the sequel to The Dilemma. The story follows Grace as she has to make a choice. Does she stay in Ipswich and possibly let herself fall in love with Caleb and find the answers she has been looking for or does she run back to California where life seems much simpler?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **So I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything. Life has been crazy to say the least. I never stopped writing I just finally have time to upload and keep up with everything. I know some of you have been waiting for this story for a while as it is a sequel to one of my other stories The Dilemma. If you haven't read that one make sure you go back and read that first as this one might not make much sense without it.**

 **I have changed the direction of this story a couple times but I like how this one is going so I finally decided to post it. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Covenant only the original characters are mine.**

* * *

California, it was the best decision I ever could have made for myself. Life was so different here, I was different here. I didn't know how to explain it; honestly it didn't make much sense at all. How could moving across the country change someone so much in 3 months?

When I first arrived I wasn't sure what to expect. I had never really had much contact with the grandmother that lived there. I didn't even know she existed until after my parents died. Come to find out though, she was a free spirt. She let me figure myself out, didn't ask too many questions or pressure me into doing anything. I didn't end up going back to school full time, I was finishing my senior year online. I got myself a job serving at a little mom and pop joint down on the beach. I kept to myself mostly, I had made a couple friends, but I tried to keep to myself. I had decided moving out here was going to be all about me, and making sure I got my temper under control. So I started meditating and learning about yoga. The guys would laugh at me if they could see some of the possess we do. But, they both seemed to help me. There had only been a couple slip ups on the power front, but I made sure that no one spotted me. Overall I was proud of myself, I knew I never would have been able to make this kind of progress back in Ipswich.

The only thing that really still confused me was the memory change, I still didn't really know why I remembered my childhood so much differently than the guys. I still had the picture of us as kids as proof that things hadn't been what I remembered them to be. I had started to focus on them when I meditated. Those were the times that I used, it helped me work through them. Some of them I could get through, others were a lot harder. I could feel magic surrounding them and that scared and confused me more than anything. Why would someone use to change my memories? It doesn't make any sense to me. I had a feeling it was one of those questions that I would probably never get an answer to. The three people that could really answer that for me are dead or almost dead. I had a hunch that it was Caleb's dad that had done it. Each line kind of had a different feel to it. I'm not sure how to explain it, I don't know that the other guys could feel it. Sometimes it was easier to sense than others. The bigger the spell the bigger the residual energy.

Anyway, other than maybe Evelyn there was no one that I could possibly talk to about this. I'm sure Caleb didn't have any idea, not that I was planning on talking to him any time soon.

I hadn't had much contact with anyone back home. I had kept up with Kate for a while, but once school started she had slipped away. The last I had heard from her, she and met her new roommate, Sarah I think her name was, Kate seemed to think they were going to get along. I guess they must have been since that was the last I had heard from her and that was a couple weeks ago. I knew Kate would get drawn into the back to school wave, I'm sure I would hear from here in a couple days with all the new gossip. I hadn't talked to the guys at all. I had let Pogue know that I had made it safely but other than that we hadn't had any contact. So I was surprised when I saw Pogue's name come up on my caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Would you please talk some sense into your best friend? She is driving me crazy and she won't return any of my calls."

"Well hello Pogue, it's nice to hear from you. Me? Oh I'm doing great really loving it here." Seriously? No hi or anything?

"Grace, I'm being serious, you need to talk to her. She won't listen to me, but I know she will listen to you, she always has."

"Well Pogue, there is only so much I can do from the other side of the country. Especially when you don't tell me what is going on" I'm not a mind reader here, ok I probably could be if I tried, but it isn't worth the power usage.

"I forgot how frustrating you could be"

"Happy to remind you. Now will you tell me what is going on?"

Pogue sighed, I could tell he was frustrated. "You know this would be so much easier if you still lived here."

Now it was my turn to sigh "Pogue Parry, did you almost just admit that you miss me?"

"Grace, let not get carried away. All I said was it would be easier." I could tell he was sort of messing with me. I know he would never admit to actually missing me. But it had been worth a try.

"Easier for you maybe, you know why I haven't come back."

"Yeah I know, but we might need you back."

"What is going on? Enough with the cryptic message. Just tell me what has been happening."

"Well, there is a new guy in town, he is enrolled at Spenser and I don't like him. He has been making it a point to hang around Kate a lot lately."

I waited for a second, expecting there to be more, but there didn't seem to be. I knew Pogue had a jealous streak, but even this was bad for him. "Pogue, seriously? You called me because you are jealous of some boy hanging around your girlfriend. You know how to fix that right? You need to hang out with her more. Clearly you haven't been spending enough time together if another guy has the chance to sneak his way in."

"It's not like that. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't like him. I know what you are going to say, but it's not just jealousy. I don't trust him."

He sounded serious, which made me wonder if there was something else going on that he wasn't telling me about. "Ok" I sat down on my bed facing the window. "Have you talked to the other guys?"

"Yeah, but Caleb and him are all buddy buddy. I guess the provost asked Caleb to become his friend or whatever."

Ok, this was seriously sounds like jealousy Not only did he take his girl away he was taking his best friend too. I had to find the right way to get him to see the truth. "Well, what about Reid and Tyler?"

"I don't know, they have been kind of doing their own thing lately. We don't hang out that much anymore."

"What the hell? I leave for 3 months and you guys just fall apart. How is that possible? I wasn't even really a part of the group."

"A lot has changed Grace. There is no way you could possibly understand. Things just haven't been the same around here. I guess trying to figure you out helped keep us together. Reid and Caleb fight all the time and now that Caleb is about to ascend… well let's just say it's been getting a lot worse. I think he is afraid of what is going to happen, and the one person who could actually help him moved across the county."

"Don't put all of this on me. You know why I left. It would have been a disaster if I stayed. Besides I have a phone, he could call me. I didn't change my number."

"Grace, I think that's what we all wanted to believe because it seemed like the easiest way out. I think it could have been a disaster. But in light of what's been going on, I think we definitely need you back home. Besides, we both know that Caleb is to proud to call and ask for help."

I knew he was right, Caleb had been hurt by my leaving. We hadn't left on good terms and its not like I had tried to reach out to him either. I figure if I was the one that said he should move on I had no right to get in contact with him. I couldn't do this right now, I just had to get one thing straightened out at a time. "Pogue, can we just focus on one thing at a time? Why do I need to call Kate? Did she break up with you?"

"No, not exactly. We just got into a fight over her hanging out with Chase."

"Oh Pogue, please don't tell me you said she couldn't hang out with him anymore." I took his silence as a confirmation. "I will see what I can do on damage control. But you have to stow the jealousy thing. Even if that's not what this is. I will let you know what I get from her. As for the rest of it, I don't plan on coming back Pogue. I like it here, it's a good place for me to be. If something comes up and you need me, I will be there. But I won't stay, so you need to make sure whatever it is, is worth it." I knew he would understand my meaning. "If this Chase kid turns out to be bad news, take care of him. There are 4 of you and one of him. I'm sure you can come up with something. Now I have to go, I have to be to work in an hour. I promise I will let you know what Kate says."

"Ok"

That was all he said, and the line went dead. It was kind of an abrupt way for him to end the phone call. Guess he didn't really like what I had to say. But what was he expecting? I haven't heard from him since I moved here.

I couldn't think about that right now though, I really did have to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter for you, I am hoping to post at least once a week. Should be easy to start with since I already have the beginning written.**

 **1995 - Thank you for the review! I'm really glad that you enjoy my stories, and I hope you enjoy this one as it continues. You're review brought a smile to my face just as I hope my stories bring one to yours.**

 **Salem's Princess of the Night - I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. You are actually one of the main reasons that I decided to continue on and post the sequel. I hope you like where the story goes.**

 **Now what you have really been waiting for.. the next chapter! (Reviews encouraged)**

* * *

My shift that day went by without too much of an incident. The people I worked with could tell something was off with me. I was more distracted than usual. This was saying a lot, as I hardly ever spoke as it was. I tried to stay in the background; I had decided it would be better for everyone if they didn't know so much about me.

"Grace, what is going on with you?" This was the third time since my shift started that I had run into someone. I knew I was distracted, I just couldn't get what happened earlier out of my head. There was more going on back home than what Pogue had told me. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know. If I got involved I would just want to go back. Going back was not an option, except in extreme cases.

I looked over at Gavin. He was your typical beach bum, exactly what I would picture a surfer dude to look like, blond hair and a tan, muscled body. He was attractive to say the least. We had hung out a couple times outside of work. But it wasn't anything serious; we both were just looking to have some fun. "Sorry Gav, my mind is just somewhere else at the moment."

"If you were a normal girl I would say you are thinking about the killer surf. But you're not normal. So what's up?" He bumped up against me.

The restaurant was dead at the moment; everyone was out soaking up the last rays of the day, or catching that one last wave. I know that is what Gavin wished he was doing right now. I threw my towel at him. "I am normal thank you. Just because I'm not from here doesn't mean anything." Ok, so normal was not exactly how I would describe myself. Unless normal is to have powers that age you and a temper that made you almost kill someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you were thinking about the surf?" I made a face "Yeah didn't think so. What's going on?"

I sighed "Gavin, we have had this conversation. No personal questions." I walked across the restaurant to get away from him, hoping that he wouldn't follow. I know he saw what I was doing as playing hard to get, but it was so much more than that. Sure it was fun flirting and playing this little game, but I didn't want anything from him. Mainly I just didn't want to hurt him, Gavin is a sweet heart, despite his tough boy act and I would do nothing but break his heart. I was protecting myself as well as him.

"Grace, come on you have been working here for 3 months. Don't you think it's time you let someone in? You need to loosen up and let whatever it is go." Of course he would follow me, he really wasn't one to give up.

"If only life were that easy. My past has a way of catching up to me. Trust me Gavin, you don't want to see into that darkness." I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for trying to help though."

I walked out back and pulled my phone out of my apron; knowing I needed to call Kate before it got too late over there. I found a spot in the sun, I had already gotten a tan since being here. I wasn't as dark as the "natives", but I was working on it. I dialed Kate's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Seriously he has you calling me now? What the hell is he playing at?"

"What in the world? Does no one know how to say hello anymore?"

I could just picture her rolling her eyes at me "Sorry Grace, Pogue is just driving me crazy."

"I can tell, what's going on?"

"He is just in his extremely jealous mood. He seems to think this new kid Chase is bad news. He told me I wasn't allowed to be friends with him. Who does he think he is? He can't control me like that."

"Kate, you and Pogue have gone through this before. He has always been jealous. So why is it any different this time?" I couldn't even count the amount of times the two of them had this fight. Normally I didn't know what she saw in Pogue, but I know they loved each other so I was also the one there pushing her to fix things with him.

She was silent for a moment "I don't know Grace, it just is. Everything has changed since you have been gone. The guys are on edge all the time; they hardly ever hang out anymore. I mean Caleb and Pogue do, but they don't really talk to Reid and Tyler. I don't know what happened, or what has been happening. But they got into a fight at Nicky's the other night. Something is up and I know he is keeping something from me. I know he doesn't seem to like Chase, but I don't understand what is going on. Chase seems really nice and I think he could be a good friend. Caleb seems to agree with me, they hang out a lot. Naturally I don't want to pursue anything with Chase, you know I love Pogue he is just being an idiot and I don't really think that I should have to subject myself to that right now."

I wasn't sure what to say at first, I could tell she was really upset. But what in the world was going on with the guys? Pogue had alluded to something as well, but he didn't come out and tell me. Was I going to have to go around questioning everyone just to find out what is going on? I didn't expect Kate to be able to tell me. As far as I know Pogue hasn't told her about the power. So if I had to guess whatever he was keeping from her was covenant related. "Kate, I'm sure everything is fine. With school just starting they are probably just trying to get used to their classes or something. I wouldn't worry too much. As for the Pogue thing, that is never going to change. The boy is also going to be insanely jealous because he knows how lucky he is to have you. Just give him some time, he will come around."

"Yo Grace! Dinner crowd is starting you coming back in or what?" I heard Gavin yell from just inside the back door.

"Who was that? He sounded attractive." I could hear the suggestive tone in my best friends voice.

"Calm down, it's just a guy I work with. He is attractive though, imagine Reid but as a surfer. But look I have to go back in. Try and talk to Pogue. You guys will get through this. Keep me posted."

We said our goodbyes and then I went back inside. "So was that a boyfriend from back home?" I knew Gavin would have something to say about the conversation.

I rolled my eyes "No, actually it was my best friend. Nice try though." I walked away from him. The rest of the night went by fast. We were busy as usual and I walked out that night with close to $200. Even only being here for 3 months I already had regulars and they liked to tip heavily. Not that I was complaining. I was doing the best I could to not touch my inheritance.

By the time I got home my grandmother was already in bed. I could hear her T.V. on, but I didn't want to disturb her. So I grabbed a shower and headed into my room. I realized I probably should have gotten back with Pogue, but I hadn't had a chance all night. So I decided to send him a quick text. - Give her some time, she will come around. She is starting to get suspicious though. So whatever the hell is going on there you guys need to keep it together. Unless you want her to find out about us.-

I lay back on my bed knowing that I wouldn't hear from him until tomorrow if at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to ignoring me. They have all seemed to get really good at that. I guess it was out of sight out of mind. If only that would work for me; I miss them. A lot more than I cared to admit to myself, but at the end of every night I found myself lying here thinking about what they were up to.

I must have been more tired than I realized because before I knew it I was jumping awake. I don't really know what had woken me up, but it had scared me and I don't get scared easily. I got off my bed and walked over to my window to close the blinds. It was still dark outside; it couldn't have been that late. I closed my curtains and turned around.

I jumped and screamed. There was this dark figure standing behind me. It looked dead; I knew what it was instantly even though I had never seen one before. Someone had sent me a darkling and I didn't know why. My bedroom door banged open and I jumped again, the darkling had disappeared as soon as the door opened. "Are you ok?" It was my grandmother.

"Yeah Gran, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. Just had a bad dream and then frightened myself. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok, sweetheart." I could tell she was still half asleep so she just turned around and closed the door behind her.

My heart was still beating a mile a minute. I don't know what was going on back home, but clearly someone wanted me involved and it scared me that they knew about me and where I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I decided to give it a couple days and see if things calmed down. I had myself convinced that I had been overreacting and that I had just imagined the darkling. Until something else happened, or the guys came to me and asked for help I was going to stay out of it. I moved to California to distance myself from them and that's what I was going to do. If they needed me they knew how to find me.

A week went by before anything else happened. I was working the night shift on Thursday, the week after the darkling had appeared. I was the only server there at the time as we were getting ready to close up. It had been a relatively slow night, but that was to be expected as we were almost in off season. It was about 30 minutes to door lock when a signal guy walked in and sat at the counter.

He hadn't looked at me when he walked in, but for some reason I was really nervous walking over to him. I don't know what it was about him, but something just felt off. I pushed it down though, knowing that I could take care of myself if I had to.

He was looking at a menu once I finally got to him. "Hi I'm Grace, can I get you something to drink?" He looked up at me and my heart stopped, his eyes were pitch black. I took a step back and concern flashed across his face, when I looked closer though his eyes weren't black. The light must have just played a trick on me. I smiled at him reassuringly "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He returned the smile "Not a problem, I get that a lot, but usually not by someone so beautiful." I couldn't help the small amount of heat that appeared in my checks. I was mentally kicking myself for not being able to keep it cool.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and Gavin was standing there. I hadn't even realized he was still here. He must have been hiding out in the kitchen. He motioned for me to come to him. I rolled my eyes at him held up my finger and turned back around to face the other guy. "Can you excuse me for 1 minuet? I will be right back."

I walked over to Gavin "What is your problem?"

"Is that guy bothering you? I can take care of it." I rolled my eyes, he had become very protective over the past week and I wasn't sure what had made him change.

"Gavin, not that the big brother routine isn't comforting or anything, but what is going on with you? You have barley left my side at all in the past week. Is everything ok?"

"Um…yeah, of course it is. I'm just watching out for you. Is that not ok? Am I not allowed to care about you now either? Is that too personal for you?" He walked away.

I stood there stunned for a moment, what had gotten into him? I know I had only known him for a couple months but I had never seen him act like that before. I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't think it would warrant that kind of reaction from him.

I slowly made my way back to the guy sitting at the counter. "Sorry about that. So did you figure out what you wanted?"

"Well, I saw something. But I'm pretty sure her boyfriend would kill me." The guy was trying to flirt with me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, yeah he wasn't the first guy and I knew he wouldn't be the last. But there was still something off about him and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"First of all he is not my boyfriend, and second I'm not available or on the menu. Look you seem like a really nice guy. So how about you order some food before I have to make Gavin come back in here?" I took a glass filled it with Coke and set it in front of the guy then walked away. What was going on with me now? Why was I letting this guy get under my skin?

I went to the bathroom to cool off for a second. I needed to keep it together. I just had to get home. I needed to mediate, I had to let some of my pent up energy out and the only way to do that was use. After a couple minuets I went back out to help the guy, only to see that he was gone.

I walked into the kitchen "Hey, Gavin. Did you see where that guy went? Did he walk out?"

"Not sure Grace I didn't see, I haven't been back on the floor." I walked back out on the floor and I didn't see him anywhere. There was some money left on the counter to cover the drink that he didn't touch, and there was no other sign of him.

I decided to go ahead and lock the front door. I didn't want him trying to come back in. The rest of the night went slow, Gavin had been pissed at me so he finished his work and left. He was acting like such a baby.

Once I finally got out of there it was a lot later than I was hoping it would be. My gran didn't live that far away, but I still got creeped out walking home. It's not like I couldn't take care of myself, I just didn't want the need to arise where I would have to do so.

I was almost back to the house when I thought someone was following me. I tried telling myself it was all in my head, but that only works so well. There was no one around at the moment, no cars, and the street lights weren't working. All I could really see by was the moon. Something didn't feel right; I turned around and then jumped backwards. It took all my will power not to scream out loud. There was another darkling standing behind me. It disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Something was going on and I was determined to figure out what it was.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the one person I told myself I would never talk to again. It rang a couple times before he finally answered "Hello?" his voice sounded groggy and I hated myself for the feelings that surged inside me from just that one word. I considered hanging up, I wasn't sure I had the strength to do this. I was lost in thought and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I was just standing on the side walk. I heard him say my name and at the same time I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I screamed and turned around taking a step back and somehow dropping my phone at the same time. The guy from the diner was standing behind me. Had he waited for me and then followed me? What exactly was this guy playing at? He had picked the wrong girl to mess with.

I looked at him and his eyes were black as the night around us. I knew I wasn't imagining things this time. I noticed he had my phone in his hand and I could pick up a voice on the other end, he had to be yelling into the phone. My heart was beating so fast, how was this possible? How was there another guy here with the same powers? I had no idea what to do, I could protect myself against a normal guy, but I didn't know if I would be able to protect myself against him.

He put his finger up to his lips, telling me to be quite and then he put the phone to his ear. "Hello Caleb how are you on this fine evening?" I couldn't make out what was being said on the other side. "Now now, there is no reason for that kind of language. I'm just here hanging out with Grace, I just met her today at this cute little diner where she works. I hate to have to tell you this buddy, but it looks like she has moved on with her life. She seems to be seeing this big blond surfer guy. You really have no hope against him."

I made a move towards the guy, what gave him a right to interfere like this? Gavin and I weren't together. "Hey" he held up his hand and I could no longer move. "No one said you could move." I was starting to panic, what did this guy want? "You know Caleb I can see why you are so hung up on her. She is quite the beauty." He reached up and caressed my face.

"Don't touch me." I snapped at him. The guy was close enough that I could hear Caleb. "Don't you dare hurt her Chase!"

Chase? Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it came to me, Chase was the guy that Pogue had been talking about. I guess Pogue had been right, the guy was bad news. "Oh I'm not going to hurt her Caleb, at least not yet. She has no way to defend herself, and no one here to fight for her honor. I'm really surprised you let her get away. Why would you let her move so far away? Between Pogue and yourself, you are the most over protective people I know."

Then I heard someone call my name, and it wasn't coming from the phone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking towards us. "Grace, you ok?" I knew that voice, it was Gavin. He was coming towards us from across the street. Part of me was happy to see him, the other part was afraid this Chase guy might hurt him.

"Oh, well looks like that is my sign to get out of here. Caleb, tell Sarah I will be seeing her real soon. I will be seeing you again too." He winked at me and then was gone. I could move again and my phone was back in my hand.

"Grace" Gavin had finally reached me. "Are you ok? Who was that guy?" I gave him a hug, which I think surprised us both.

"It was the creep from the diner. I guess he must have followed me."

"Do you want me to go after him?" He pulled away from me "Are you ok?"

I smiled at him and stepped away completely, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad you showed up though. What are you doing over here?"

"I felt bad how we left things earlier and I wanted to make sure you got home safe." Just then loud music pierced the air and I realized it was my phone. I had forgotten all about Caleb.

"Can you give me a second? I should answer this." I picked up the phone. "Hey, I'm fine a friend found me. I will call you back when I get home." I didn't wait for his response I just hung up. I looked back over at Gavin. "Walk me home?"

"Of course." I wasn't too far away from my gran's house. But Gavin stayed with me the entire time. I was trying to contribute to the conversation but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what Caleb would say. After about 5 minutes we made it back to the house. I turned to Gavin. "Thanks for walking me back. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he smiled and walked away. I turned and went into the house, my gran was already in bed. So I quietly went to my room and shut the door. I pulled my shoes off and sat down at my desk. I pulled my phone out and dialed Caleb's number.

He answered on the first ring "Grace?" he sounded worried.

"Hey Caleb." I didn't say anything else after that. I wasn't really sure what to say. There were so many questions running through my mind but I couldn't form a thought to ask any of them. My hand instinctively traveled to the necklace I was wearing. I hadn't taken if off since the day I had found it.

It had been a couple days after the first darkling had showed up. I was going through my stuff trying to find a book I knew I had taken with me when a small box fell out of my suitcase. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before. I took it and sat on my bed, the book forgotten for the moment. There was a note attached to the top of the box, 'I never had a chance to give you your birthday present' – C. I slowly opened the box and a small gasp escaped. Sitting there was the most beautiful necklace I think I had ever seen. It was a gold necklace, with a heart shaped pendant hanging on it. There was a pearl in the center and it was outlined with tiny diamonds. I could tell it was old, it had probably been in the Danvers family for a long time and I'm sure it was worth a fortune. I had put it on right away and that's where it had stayed since then.

"Grace, are you ok?" I had gotten lost in my thoughts and completely forgot about what had just happened. My hand fell away from the necklace, it was doing nothing but distracting me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Caleb. I just want to know what is going on. Who is this Chase guy and what does he want? How does he even know about me or where to find me for that matter? Does he know I have powers too?"

I heard Caleb sigh, I could just picture him running his hand down his face. "Look Grace, I don't have all the answers. I don't know how he found you, but I don't think he knows about your powers. If he had, he probably would have taken you on right there. He wants more power. That's all he cares about, he will do anything to get what he wants."

"Why would he want more power? That doesn't make sense, besides how does he expect to get it?" Then it dawned on me, I vaguely remember the lessons that Gorman used to teach us. I hadn't thought about the old teachings in a while. But someone could will away their power to another member of the covenant. But if they did that they forfeited their life. "Caleb no! You can't be seriously considering this. Please tell me you have a plan that doesn't involve you killing yourself."

He didn't answer at first and I felt my heart drop. There is no way the guys would let him do this. "Grace, it's a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean? Complicated how?" I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"He has Kate under a spell and he put Pogue in the ICU." The whole world stopped as those words swam around in my head.


End file.
